Presently, medical caregivers may dispense liquids or vaccines to patients via hypodermic syringes. After each dosage is administered, the medical caregiver must re-load a different syringe with a new dosage for administration to the next patient. However, it is believed that these methods are inefficient when a large population must be inoculated in a short amount of time.
One patent disclosing a pre-filled syringe and syringe tip assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,405 issued to Futagawa et al. Futagawa et al. disclose a pre-filled syringe, a sealing member, and a tip member. However, a noted drawback associated with Futagawa et al. is that the there is no continuous feed. A new pre-filled syringe must be prepared for each patient, which takes time and is inefficient.
Another patent disclosing a cartridge for an injection device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,662 issued to Olive et al. Olive et al. describe an assembly for automatically injecting a fluid into the body. Similar to Futagawa et al., the Olive et al. assembly requires preparation of a new syringe for each patient, which takes time and is inefficient.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.